idiots
by DelilahTCullen
Summary: Emmett's does something stupid shocker but what happens if Edward's involved and it scares Bella? Will she get pay-back? What 'bout Rose? LANGUAGE!LEMON!
1. screaming and punishments

I was at the Cullen's house, it was Saturday. At the moment Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and me were all in the living room watching the news. Well, Rose and me weren't. Rosalie was reading a fashion magazine, and I was sitting on Edwards lap tracing his angel-like face. He was grinning, I knew he wasn't really paying attention to the news, but he wouldn't look at me either.

"IM BOOOOOOORED!!" Emmett yelled, which made us all jump about a foot in the air.

"Jeeze, Emmett are you trying to give my poor Bella a heart attack?" Edward asked as he put his hand over my fast beating heart. I put both my hands over his.

He laughed. "Yup, that's kinda what I was aiming for. Anyway, IM BO-" he didnt get to finish his comment because Edward tackled him to the ground and since I was sitting in his lap I almost fell face first onto the hard tile floor. Though, thank God, Rosalie saved me.

She sat me down next to Jasper and she sat on my other side. My heart was stilling beating rapidly and I was a little freaked because Edward and Emmett were still wrestling but it _was_ kinda funny. Then, Edward got rammed into the wall by Emmett and that was not funny.

I screamed.

Jasper put his arm around my shoulders and I instantly felt a calm wave wash over me. I turned and glared at him.

"Sorry, but you need to calm down, they'll be fine Emmett's just messing around." he looked over at them but I was still staring at his face, then he turned and looked at me, smiling. "See? They're having fun."

I looked at them and saw Emmett again throw Edward onto a table that broke under the impact. I started crying. I knew it was stupid since they couldn't get hurt but I couldn't help it.

Jasper brought me closer to his chest and wrapped his arms around me and said in a soothing whisper "Shh, Bella, it's okay, it's okay. Please stop crying." I just shook my head no.

Then I heard Rosalie say quietly but in a mad voice. "Emmett, Edward, come on stop."

Then Emmet said struggling. With what I did not know but I was pretty sure I didnt want to find out.

"No, were hav-" he paused. "-ing fun, Rose." he huffed. Then Emmett laughed as I heard a thump against the wall which I guess was Emmett by Edward because it was louder.

I let out a soft sob but I don't think Emmett and Edward heard it but Alice and everyone else did. I felt Alice's cold hand on my back rubbing circles on it. Then, she whispered something to Jasper vampire speed and he tightened his hold on me, but I was still crying.

"EDWARD ANYTHONY MASEN CULLEN! Let him go and get your ass over here, RIGHT NOW!!" Alice screamed at him. I guess Edward looked over and saw me in Jasper's arms because I heard a soft gasp.

Then, I felt someone crouching next to the couch. Edward's hand on mine and I gripped Jasper's arm. Edward tried to get me off Jasper but, I wanted to calm down a little and good old Jasper didn't let me go.

"C'mon Bella. Come to me. I'm okay. I'm sorry, love." Edward whispered in my ear I raised my head to look at him, he was crouching next to the couch. I let go of Jasper little by little then, I pounced on Edward.

I guess I caught him off guard because he fell backwards with me on top. He started laughing, I kissed him and he kissed me back and knotted his fingers in my hair, my hands on his arms.

I was doing things mainly because I wasn't going to kiss him in a while. I pulled back and he let go reluctantly. He saw the look on my face and his eyes and mouth opened wide.

"Edward, you _are in _TROUBLE" As I was talking I started in a whisper and went raising my voice so by the time I was done I was screaming in his face. I got off him and he sat up. I pointed to the couch and he got up and sat on the couch. I stood in front of him.

"Bella! I'm sorry, okay I wont do-" Edward plead his hands clasped together in front of him. I put my hand over his mouth, so he couldn't continue.

"Shut up. No talking. I'm mad. It's my turn." I said quietly, in a calm voice, but he winced. I smiled. He reached one of his hands to mine which was still over his mouth, he was almost there when he looked up and saw me glaring at him, he winced again, and dropped his hand into his lap.

I heard Alice and Jasper start laughing, I turned to face them, my hand still over Edward's mouth. Jasper looked kind of scared. Hmmm, that's weird why would Jasper be scared? That's when it clicked Jasper was feeling someone else's emotions. It wasn't Alice, it wasn't me and it _definitely _wasn't Rosalie. She was very much _pissed. _so it was be Edwards or Emmett's. . . or both.

I turned back to look at Edward and was about to speak when Rosalie started screaming, I turned to look at her, my hand still in position. Rose was screaming at Emmett with her hands in fists and Emmett on his knees in front of her. At first she was saying pure curse words and then she started saying words.

"EMMETT, YOU KNOW BETTER THHAN TO WRESTLE EDWARD IN THE HOUSE! FUCK EMMETT YOU EVEN DID IN FRONT OF POOR BELLA AND SCARED HER HALF TO FUCKEN DEATH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I MARRIED SUCH A COMPLETE FUCKING MORON!!" she screamed right in his face then she walked to the stairs and to her room, all of us staring after her.

Then a door slammed, two seconds later it opened again. "YOUR TURN BELLA!" she yelled down the stairs I smiled and turned back to a horrified Edward but, not before Emmett ran up stairs.

"Okay, Edward. Ready for your punishment?" I leaned closer to his face and cocked my head to the side. He nodded with sad, scared eyes.


	2. No touchy!

**AN- I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I had a writers block and I had no idea what Edward's punishment should be. Manly because I intended this to be a one-shot but a lot of my reader told me I should keep going so I have and thanks mucho to GOLDEN VAMPIRE EYES who came up with this awesome punishment and lemme know if you guys want me to continue after this chappy. PEACE Delilah**

**PS-I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes I tries to make it as right as possible but I **_**still **_**don't have a beta.**

"Ok, Edward. Your punishment is…" I paused. You know to make it dramatic. And continued, with a smile on my face. "called 'No, touchy'. What this includes is, no touching-"

"His piano!" Jasper cut me off.

"His stereo!" Alice, interjected.

Then Rosalie came down with Emmett behind her. She looked at Edward's expression, then smirked. "You."

I smiled at Edward's horrified expression, as he stared at me with pleading eyes. "Sorry, but you can't touch, me, your piano, the TV, your stereo, your CD's and-"

"His Volvo!!" the four vampires yelled, simultaneously.

"Yes, and your Volvo." If Edward could cry, he would be bawling. "Unless absolutely necessary, or your given permission, by anyone in the house… and I hope you guys help enforce that rule." I said turning to look at the four vampires behind me. I looked at Jasper and Alice and they both nodded.

Then at Rose and she grinned, "Of course." and then I looked at Emmett who was looking between Edward and me repeatedly. I looked back at Edward who was staring at Emmett with pleading eyes. I slapped him, and he blinked at looked up at me, with wide eyes.

"Stop it." I looked back at Emmett. "Emmett?"

"You don't have to worry about Emmett, Bells." Rosalie said, winking at me. I grinned.

I turned back to Edward and removed my hand from his mouth. When my hand was off I crossed my arms across my chest, and - Edward started dry sobbing.

"Please, Bella! No, don't do this to me. Please, please, please. Don't you love me?!" he pleaded, his hands clasped together in front of him.

"I could say the same thing, Eddie." he didn't even bother me for saying his least preferred nickname. He looked confused. "Aren't you the one who scared the crap out of me a little while ago, by being stupid and wrestling with Emmett?" I just came up with another thing he cant touch. "And by the way, You can't touch Emmett,-" Edward looked at Jasper. "-Or Jasper."

"NO!" Edward and Emmett, yelled.

"Then what am I supposed to do all day, Bella?!" Edward wailed. "I can't touch you, or my _piano_, or my stereo, CD's, the TV, or my freakin _car_, for crying out loud!"

I glared at him and he shrank back. "Go for a walk." I started to walk upstairs to my room, and he was about to grab my hand when…

"No touchy!" Jasper yelled, laughing, as was everyone else.

Edward growled and I laughed. I turned back to face him. "Did you need something?"

He looked at me with puppy dog eyes and his bottom lip sticking out slightly. "For how long?"

"5 days." Edward's mouth dropped open. "And every time you break the rule-" I turned to everybody else."- I expect you guys to tell me-" I turned back to Edward. "-and if you do by any chance touch something your not supposed to touch without permission, I will add one day. Understood?"

He nodded, as did everyone else. I grinned and went to my room, "Oh and you can't be on our bed if I am." I called downstairs. Edward groaned, loudly, while everyone else laughed. These are going to be some very fun 5 days.

**AN- Ok so what do you guys think? Should I keep going ok just leave it there? I realize many people won't read this, cuz it's a stupid authors note but I do need help. Should I keep going? Or end it there?**


	3. Tickling

**Bella POV**

Last night I slept alone, obviously, because I told Edward he couldn't be on our bed at the same time I was, so he sat on the couch all night, staring at me longingly. This morning after my morning routine, I went downstairs, to see everybody sitting on the living doing their separate things.

"Good morning, my favorite vampys." I said cheerfully.

"Good morning Bells," they chorused.

"Good morning, Edward." Rosalie said, happily. He grunted, and folded his arms across his chest, looking like a five-year old having a tantrum.

"Hey, Edward have fun last night?" Jasper asked coming in from the backdoor. Edward growled at him.

I turned to him. "Be nice." When I turned back around to go into the kitchen, I, of course, tripped and waited for the impact, because, well Edward wasn't allowed to catch me. But I never felt the floor because two cold arms around me waist lifting me up. I looked up to see Jasper smiling at me. "Thank you, Jazzy." I reached up to kiss his cheek, then turned and went to the kitchen.

He chuckled and went into the living room. I got a poptart, ignoring Edward's stare on my back, and walked into the living room, with everyone, I sat in between Emmett and Alice. When I sat down Emmett put his hand on the back of the couch where I was sitting, I leaned on his side, eating my pop-tart, and Alice lifted my leg and put it across her lap, so my foot was on Jasper's leg. He didn't seem to mind. I stared at the TV, where Spongebob was cooking crabby patties. It seemed no one was paying attention to the show but me…and Emmett.

When I was finished with my poptart, Alice turned to me, and grinned. I automatically knew something was up. I was right, Jasper gripped my foot that was on his leg and Emmett put his arm on my shoulders, then Alice started tickling me, and Emmett used his free hand, and Rosalie was bending over me, using both hands.

I saw Edward come up and was about to touch me but Rose yelled in his ear. "No touchy! Bad boy."

Alice, Jasper, and Emmett started laughing as Edward went to stand in the doorway.

"AGH! Stop, Omigod, stopstopstop! Aha haha. Please, cant breathe!" I gasped. I was fighting my hands gripping Rose's but she still was tickling. They didn't stop just kept going, I was gasping for air, now. "Please! STOOOOOOOP! Aww, can't brea-breathe."

Alice pulled back as did everyone else. "OK that's enough, she's about to pass out." I was gasping and panting for air ,now.

"What the hell was that for, Alice?" I panted.

"Well, We've always wanted to do that, but never been able to, because Eddie wouldn't be too happy, and/or harass us." Emmett said, happily.

"Oh yea, so _you guys _harass the human. Oh joy." Rose giggles and it caused me to laugh, as was everyone else, except, Edward who was glowering in the doorway. He decided to talk after Alice followed my gaze and stared at him with a grin.

"Just don't kill her, please."

**AN-Ok here's chapter 3. I know its not long but this is my first ongoing piece so ..yeah. I hope you guys liked it. Review please. It makes happy.**


	4. Games and Threats

**CHAPTER 4!!**

After that little incident yesterday, everything's been normal…except of course Edward isn't allowed to touch me. Anyway, right now I'm lying on my bed in my room while Rose and Alice were in Alice 's room; probably looking at magazines or something and all the guys were out hunting.

I was absolutely bored. I was wondering if Edward will slip up, maybe then I could add another day. If he doesn't by himself I'll provoke him, I've always wanted to. I don't really know why, maybe it's because he likes touching me and I've never denied him before. There's a first time for everything.

OH! I just came up with a wonderful plan, but it might take a while to do, and of course I'll need Alice and Rose's help. With that thought, the door burst open and there they were.

"Duh, we'll help Bella! This'll be so much fun!" Alice shrieked.

"You're so evil Bells; I guess I'm rubbing off on you." Rose laughed, and then came and jumped on my bed. "We should do it tomorrow."

"That'd be perfect," Alice exclaimed, jumping on the bed, on my other side. "Hey, Bella?" she asked.

"Yea?"

"The Dudes are here!" Rose half-yelled, in my ear. I jumped. They laughed.

"Yes, yes, have fun giving the human a heart-attack, hilarious." I heard Emmett's booming laugh. The he was on the bed with us, his head on my legs,

"Hey, baby."

Alice, Rose, and I looked at each and grinned. "Hey." we all said at the same time.

Emmett laughed, as did we, then Jasper came in to the room and was standing on the side of the bed nex t to Rosalie, pouting. "Why wasn't I invited?"

We laughed again. Rose grabbed one arm while Alice leaned over me and grabbed the other, and then they pulled him on the bed, next to me. He looked over at me. "Hey, Bells." then put his arm over my shoulders.

I leaned into his side and poked his abs. He chuckled and Alice put her head on his leg, while Rose leaned back on the headboard and put her legs over Emmett's stomach. "Let's play a game." I suggested.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know! Let's play 'In the world of Id'!" Rosa exclaimed.

"I know how to play!" Jasper and I said at the same time. He poked me, and I giggled.

"I do, too!" Alice said.

"Now." I amended. She pouted as Rose, Jasper, and I laughed.

"No fair! I don't. " Emmett whined.

"You'll get it, eventually, just pay attention." Jasper said to him.

"Hopefully, he'll get it." Rosa interjected, laughing.

He pouted. "I go first!" I yelled. They nodded. "Ok, in the world of Id, there are cookies but no crackers."

"Me, next!" Alice said. "In the world of Id, they're puppies but no dogs."

"My turn," Rose paused. "In the world of Id, they're trees but no leaves."

"This doesn't make sense!" Emmett whined.

"Quiet." Jasper said and poked his eye.

"OWW!" he covered his eye with his hand.

"That didn't hurt. OK, it's my turn 'In the world of Id', there are malls but no stores."

"NO!" Alice and Rosalie yelled, at the same time. I laughed and high-fived Jasper.

He chuckled. "Your turn, Bells."

"In the world of Id, there are books but no movies."

"Awww, that sucks. " Emmett complained. We laughed.

"Your turn, Alice ."

"In the world of Id, there are wheels but no cars."

Rose scoffed. "In the world of Id, there are walls but no ceilings."

"In the world of Id, there -"

Emmett interrupted Jasper. "I get it!"

"Ok, shut up and you can go after me." Jasper said, to Emmett, and continued. "There are spoons but no forks."

"Me, Me!" Emmett raised his hand. "In the world of Id, there is green but no purple!"

"Good job, Emmett!" Jasper cooed, like he was talking to a little kid. Emmett raised his hand; I'm surprised I even saw it.

"Hey, no hitting, don't make me put you on the 'No touchy' rule!" I said, and smacked his hand.

Alice and Jasper laughed.

"Hey, where is Edward, anyway?" I asked.

Then the door opened and there stood my sexy husband. "Ooh I got a good one!" Jasper shouted. I looked at him, silently telling him to proceed. "In the world of-"

"Don't." Edward cut him off.

I pointed at him. "Shut up."

Jasper laughed and continued . "-Id there is Emmett but no Edward." Everybody laughed but me and Edward. I was trying not to laugh.

"What the hell are guys doing now?" Edward asked. I raised an eyebrow. "They're all

thinking of things to say all starting with 'In the world of Id' that doesn't help me."

I giggled. "What does it look like we're doing, Eddie?" He glared at Jasper's arm around my shoulder and Emmett's head on my legs. I laughed, again.

"No need to be jealous, Edward." Jasper smirked.

"I can't believe you're jealous. We weren't able to do this before, because you always, hogged her." Rosalie told him, she reached over Jasper, and poked me. I giggled again, and reached over to poke Alice , and she giggled and poked Emmett while I poked Jasper and he poked Rose and she poked Alice and Emmett poked Jasper and-

Edward groaned. We all looked up at him, and laughed . "Don't be jealous, Eddie." we chorused. Then we started laughing again.

He growled and left the room closing the door behind him. I sighed. "He is such a bugger." I said.

Everyone started at me. I grinned and they started laughing again.

"Hey, let's play 'Would you rather.' Please?" Emmett suggested. We looked at each other, and then nodded.

"I go first." Jasper said. "Hmmm….Bella would you rather let Alice take you shopping or let Rose give you a makeover?"

I groaned. "Ugh. Let Rosalie give me a makeover, just because I don't want you guys to spend your money on me." Rose was grinning. "That doesn't mean I want one, Rosalie."

"Gosh, you're so stubborn! It's your money, now, too!" Alice whined.

"Whatever. Rose, would you rather Emmett wreck your car or let me and Jasper burn your clothes?" I asked, with a g rin, and a wink to Jasper, who was also grinning. I didn't say Alice because she would in no way help me.

Rosalie's mouth opened with a popping sound. I leaned over Jasper and got in her face. "Answer!"

She glared at me for 2 seconds before she sighed. I laid back down and Jasper wrapped his arm over my shoulder, again. "I would rather Emmett wreck my car." We all gasped, except for Alice .

"Why?" I asked, curious.

"Because." she wailed, catching me off guard making me jump. Jasper and Emmett chuckled. "I have some vintage clothes that I can't get anywhere else!"

I giggled and she lightly smacked my arm. I feigned hurt, rubbing where she hit me, and burying my face in Jasper's chest. I felt like laughing and I'm sure Jasper felt it too, but he played along and wrapped both of his arms around me.

"Rosalie!" Jasper said in an angry tone. I was shaking slightly, laughing silently, but it only made me look more like I was crying.

"I swear, I didn't hit her that hard!" She shrieked. She rubbed my back lightly.

"You really shouldn't touch her." Jasper said. She groaned and removed her hand.

I couldn't help it; I started laughing harder, and not so silently anymore. Jasper pinched my side, lightly, and I whimpered. I guess he's having fun. "Aww, c'mon. I'm sorry, Bells." Rose whispered, close to my ear.

I lifted my head and looked at her, the look on her face only made me laugh more. She gasped. "How dare you!" She screamed. I jumped and buried my head in Jasper's chest again, scared.

"Rose, this time you actually scared her." Jasper, whispered, trying to not let me hear, I guess, but I still did.

"Sorry, but don't scare me like that. You made me feel like-" she started.

I interrupted. "Sorry, Rosie." my voice was muffled by Jasper's shirt.

She giggled. "It's ok, but you." I guess she was talking to Jasper. "You're an idiot! You knew I was scared and you still went with it!" I heard what sounded like a smack, so I'm guessing she hit him.

"Ouch. Violence, Rose, Violence!" he answered.

I was starting to feel tired, so I relaxed into Jasper arms and fell asleep quickly. That last thing I heard was "Sometimes, Jasper, Sometimes…"

**AN-Tell me what you think! I made this chapter a lot longer; I hope you guys are happy now! REVIEW! It makes me happy! I will update soon maybe tomorrow!**

**PEACE Delilah**


	5. Phase 1 Make him beg

**AN- Thanks mucho to my awesome Beta xtwilight18x for fixing it up for me! Lots of love**

I woke up alone in my bed in nothing but my underwear and bra with Edward staring at me from the couch, with no shirt on. Ok so I guess Rose and Alice wanted to start my plan early. Eh, works for me.

I looked at Edward and smirked when I noticed his hard-on. I lifted my hand, and curled my fingers twice, motioning him to come to me. He looked shocked.

"Really?" I nodded. "You won't add another day?" I shook my head, growing impatient.

"I'm giving you permission, now get over here." I demanded. He grinned and ran over to me crawling into bed, beside me. "Before you touch me, I'm going to let you know that you can't, you're still not allowed." he groaned, and pouted. "But I can touch you." I whispered, winking as his eyes widened. I giggled and reached my hand out to trace his bare chest.

I leaned in and kissed his chin, jaw line, neck, and down his chest till I reached the waistband of his jeans. I went back up to his face. I kissed his chin again then right above his upper lip, his nose, in between his gorgeous eyes, his forehead, and went down the right side of his face, until I got to the corner of his mouth.

"Do you want a kiss, Eddie?" I whispered, seductively, tracing his muscles with my fingertips. He whimpered and nodded. I leaned until I was just above his lips. "OK." then I barely pressed my lips to his when. . . I got up and ran to Alice 's room.

She opened the door and I ran inside and found Rosalie there on the bed. Alice slammed the door, came over and high-fived both of us in turn.

"BELLA!" I heard Edward yell from our room, his groan was audible even from down the hall. "You're trying to kill me aren't you!?"

"Yea, ok, if you say so. I love you." I said in a normal voice from inside the safety of Alice 's room.

"I don't think so…" I barely heard, it sounded like he was going downstairs.

"You did awesome!" Rose exclaimed.

I laughed. "Thank you, Thank you."

"We have taught her good, Rose." Alice said, grinning.

"Now, on to phase 2 - torture Eddie!" Rosalie said, excitedly. Wow, seemed they were getting more of a kick out of this than I was, not that I wasn't having fun!

"Totally but…can I have some clothes, first?"

**AN - I know it's short but I PROMISE that it is worth it. They are starting Bella's plan from the beginning of the last chapter. REVIEW it makes me happy! PEACE Delilah**


	6. Phase 2 Torture him

**Phase 2 - torture Eddie**

After I put some clothes on, Alice, Rosalie and I went downstairs to start phase 2. What I was going to do was tempt him-like make him want to really touch me. I found him in the living room on the couch with Jasper and Emmett. It was a pretty interesting sight, Edward was only wearing jeans and boxers sitting cross-legged on the couch, Jasper was wearing a white T-shirt, and dark green boxers, laying on the floor, legs bent at the knees and Emmett was only in plaid boxers laying on his back on the other couch, with one leg over the back of the couch and one the floor. They were watching football. Something's are better if I hadn't seen them.

Anyway. I was actually only in one of Edward's shirts with underwear; Rose decided it would tempt him more if I didn't have a bra on, while Alice and Rose were dressed in shorts and tanks. As I walked toward the kitchen I felt Edwards gaze on me. Right before I rounded the corner of the kitchen I looked up and looked straight at him, I blew him a kiss. He glared and I winked.

I continued into the kitchen with Rosalie and Alice, taunting him. When we were completely in the kitchen where Edward couldn't see us, we did a thumbs-up sign and Rose grinned.

"OK, Bella, we are going to go do something upstairs, we'll be right back." Alice said with a straight face. Winking, her and Rosalie went upstairs. OK, time to start. I was going to make breakfast for myself, and since I was trying to tempt Edward at the same time, I needed him in here.

I was going to make waffles and the waffle maker is in the cupboard above the stove. I was barely able to open the cupboard, much less be able to get the machine thingy down. That's where Edward comes in.

I was on m y tip-toes 'trying' to reach, when I groaned. "Ugh. Edward?" I called, innocently.

He was beside me in an instant. "Yes?" I stood flat on my feet now. I turned to face him.

"Could you get the waffle maker down for me, please?" I asked, sweetly, with an innocent smile.

He grinned. "Yes, I can." then it was in his hand.

"Thank you, love." I leaned in and kissed his cheek. He beamed. "Can you put it on the counter?" I asked, turning to the fridge. I opened it and took out the milk and purposefully knocked a cup full of juice that I didn't finish a few days ago to the ground, splashing my legs, the bottom of the fridge and the floor.

"Crap. Always me…" I murmured to myself, knowing perfectly well that Edward heard me. And there he was, standing next to me handing me a dry dish rag. I smiled.

I bent down and cleaned the floor and fridge, putting my butt up in the air, positive that was where his gaze was. Once the fridge and floor where cleaned and juice free, I slowly dragging the rag up and down each leg. Edward moaned. I stood up and looked at him as questionably as I could, without laughing.

He just glowered at me and I shrugged. I walked over and rinsed the rag. Then I walked back over to the fridge getting the milk. I closed the fridge door and put the milk on the counter. Then I went to the pantry where the waffle mix was. Again, I was aware that it was on the top shelf, where I couldn't reach, I stood right in front of it, with my hands on my hips.

I turned to look at Edward who was staring at me. I grinned and pointed to the box out of my reach. He chuckled and walked over to me, slowly. Since I was standing directly in front of him, he had to lean in from the side and he was like an inch from me. The oil I needed was in front of him so; I reached over brushing my hand from his side to the middle of his stomach, grabbed the oil, and pulled my hand back. The whole time he was frozen staring at me. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, turning back to the counter.

He followed after me with the box of mix. He extended his arm towards me and I got it from him making sure to touch his hand. I grinned when he shuddered.

"Edward?" I asked, looking up at him. "Can you get me the measuring cup?"

He nodded. The cabinet where it was in was right next to where I was standing and in front of Edward. So when he reached up, I wrapped an arm around his torso from behind and kissed his back, then before he could react, I pulled back. He stared down at me, with the measuring cup in his hand. I grinned and took it from him. I started mixing the mix and water. I saw from the corner of my eye that Edward's hand was reaching toward my back.

Rosalie and Alice came running in just then. "NO TOUCHY!" They screamed at Edward. He frowned and looked down at me. I smirked.

"Where you _really _going to touch me?" I asked, leaning closer to his face. He groaned and nodded. "So you _wanted_ me to add another day? You don't like me _that_ much?" I asked, in a hurt voice, leaning back. He had a shocked expression on his face.

Before he could respond I ran to the stairs, to my room, but not before I heard "You are seriously a dumbass, I swear." that acid tone can only be accomplished by Rosalie. Good job, for her.

"I don't even know what I _did_!" Edward yelled.

**AN - There are you are! I hope you guys liked this chapter I thought it was cute. Should I continue with this day or next day for the next chapter? The sooner you tell me the sooner I'll update!! PEACE Delilah**


	7. Phase 3 Forgiveness is divine last ch

I was safely in my room for about 2 minutes when Rosalie and Alice came in silently giggling, then started laughing hysterically, I just stared at them then I started laughing too.

"That was very believably Bella, very good." Rosalie said to me, in between giggles

I stopped laughing. "Wait can't Edward hear us from up here?" I whispered.

"No, no. Don't worry he went for a run." Alice said, and then she started laughing again.

"I heard your last line Rose, it was very good." I said, giggling

She jumped up and down. "Ooh, Ooh I know! He totally believed it. You should have seen his face though." then she started laughing again.

"Ok, OK. Third and final phase!" Alice squealed.

"Alrighty. When he gets back, he is going to apologize ok? You accept it and you remove the rule and you guys have hot passionate sex… Then you tell us about it." Rose said excitedly.

"That works but how do you know he's going to apologize?" I asked.

Alice glared at me. "It's not like I can see the future or anything." she shrugged.

"Oh…right, physic, in the house." I blushed, and Rose laughed. "So, when is he coming back?"

"5 minutes." she and Rosalie ran out of the room, without one more word.

"And now I'm alone." I threw my hands up in the air, "Thanks so much!" I called. I heard faint giggles.

I got on the bed and curled up on my side. I started thinking about the 'hot passionate sex' Edward and I are supposed to have when he gets back, when I heard the very faint click of the door as it was closed. Then I felt the bed sink a little bit behind my back.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean it like that. I just really miss touching you." Edward whispered.

I turned to face him. "Really? You miss me that much?" I asked quietly. He nodded. I pulled myself closer, pressing my chest to his. I grabbed his hand that was on his side and put it over my side. While I was staring in his eyes; he was looking at what I was doing. When he looked up at me, I smiled. He grinned and pulled me closer.

"So, do you I have permission to touch you?" he asked, hopefully.

I kissed his neck. "Yes, whenever you want. Touch me, make me yours." I whispered.

He groaned. "You bet I will." Then he hovered above me, taking off my shirt. "I knew you weren't wearing a bra." he groaned. He took one of my nipples into his mouth.

"Uhhh, Edward, I miss-_ed_ this." I moaned, wrapping my fingers in his hair. He lightly bit my nipple, and my hips bucked, grinding against his, causing him to moan.

"So did I," he dragged his hand down my body to the top of my underwear. "I missed touching your soft, warm body," he whispered, hoarsely. He ripped off my underwear, and brushed his fingers over my slick folds, I whimpered. "How you're always wet for me. " he continued. His index finger entered me slowly.

"Ahhhhh! I'm al_ways_ wet for _you_!" I moaned, as he entered another finger.

"I know." he removed his fingers. I sat up and removed his pants, and boxers. I pushed him onto his back, and got in between his legs.

"I missed this too." I took his erect cock into my hand, he gasped. I stroked, twice, causing him to moan, loudly.

"I missed th-_is too_!" he moaned. I stroked again, going slowly. "Ah uh, go fast-_eeeeer, ple_-ease!" he pleaded. I stroked faster and massaged his balls with my other hand. He moaned really loud. His legs started quivering and I let go. He whimpered.

"Don't you want to fuck me?" I said, seductively, crawling over his body. He groaned and nodded fiercely. "Ok." I said and lowered myself onto him in one swift movement. He moaned, threw his head back and grabbed the sheets beside him. I picked myself off him slowly and then lowered back just as slowly.

"Faster, _harder, _be wild. C'mon, Bell_uuuuh_!" he moaned the last part as I slammed onto him.

"Like that?" I panted, as I picked myself up half-way and slammed down on him again.

"Yes, _yes_, like th_aaaaat_!" he lifted his hips and met my thrusts.

"Uhhhh! Ah, _ah_, oh! _Yes_, Edward, ooooooh," I moaned, as he grabbed my hips and started thrusting harder. He moaned again and flipped us over; he started going harder, deeper. He had one hand on the side of my head, and the other on my leg which was on his hip.

"Faster, baby, fast_er_!!" I moaned-yelled. He thrusted faster but still hard. I felt his balls smacking against my ass and I loved it! "Uhhhh! Oh, _OH! _Edward, _Edward_, _yes!!" _he lifted my other leg onto his shoulder, reaching another spot. "AHHH! Oh, Yes! Right _there, _Edward, har_der_!" I screamed. He lowered the hand that was on my leg to my breast, cupping squeezing it. "Ahh_h_!"

"Y_es_! Belluuuuh! You're sooo _tight_, uhh! I loooooooove you!" he yelled. I thrust into him, again. He threw his head back. "_Uhhhhhhhhh_! Oh, oh, ah, _fuck_." he moaned.

He squeezed my breast and thrust into me at the same time, and I was done. "ED_WARD_! Oh, _OH_, OH! _Yeeeeeeeeeees_!" I screamed, panting. I arched my back.

"_BELLLLLUH_! OOOOOH! That f_ee_ls freakin _great_!" he shouted, thrusting a few more hard thrusts before he pulled out and collapsed next to me taking me into his arms.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, Eddie, the punishment is off, by the way." I whispered into his chest, kissing him lightly, and then raised my head to see his lips in a wide smile. I kissed them and hugged myself closer to his cold body. He grabbed the sheet and covered us.

"Thank god." he said, happily. I laughed. Then the door burst open revealing Rosalie, Alice , Jasper and Emmett.

"Damn, you guys are _loud!" _Jasper said.

"What did I tell you Bella? Hot. Passionate. Sex!" Rosalie said with a smirk.

"Don't ever doubt me," Alice said, grinning.

"Damn. Just _damn_." Emmett said staring at us.

"Ok, thanks for the compliments and stuff, but can you guys get out?" I asked.

"Yes, please. We _are_ naked." Edward said.

"Ehh, be quite, Edward, me and Rose have seen Bella naked." she paused with a slightly disgusted look. "And I have seen you, too."

My mouth opened with a 'pop' sound. Alice pouted. "I'm _physic_ DAMMIT!" she growled.

I blushed. "Once again, right. Sorry."

"Hey, we haven't seen Bella naked. " Emmett said grinning.

"And you aren't going to if I can help it." Edward growled.

Rose smacked him upside the head. "Pervert." she muttered.

"Awk-ward!" Alice sang, pushing them out the door. "OK, we'll leave you guys alone. For now." she slammed the door.

"Well. That was a conversation I wouldn't have minded missing." I said, staring at the door.

"I agree." Edward said, quietly. "Now, if you don't mind I spent more time than I could accept not touching you, now I would very much like to make up for lost time, if you don't mind?"

"I don't mind."

And once again, we screwed each other senseless.

**AN- I hope you guys likey the end, I couldn't really think of anything. This is the LAST CHAPTER sorry. But I'm going to start a new story VERY soon!**

**PEACE Delilah**


End file.
